Ships in the night
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Lydia finds Stiles on a date with Cora, finally she understands what Stiles has been feeling since the third grade ONE SHOT


**Lydia POV.**

I let my long curly strawberry blonde hair cascade on my shoulders as I walk up to Stiles house, I knock on his door.

I stare at my designer shoes until I hear the door open I look up and see Sheriff Stilinski.

"Hello Lydia" The man greets.

I give him a smile "Hi Sheriff is Stiles in?"

"No sorry he's on a date with...that Cora girl, I'm so happy he's found a girl all he's been doing lately is moping around the house"

I fake a smile "Okay, Thanks please can you tell him that I came over"

The sheriff nods "Of course, do you want a lift home it's getting dark?"

"No but thank you for the offer bye!"

"Bye" He says shutting the door, I turn around and walk down the rain painted street, it was a miserable winters night.

Why was Stiles on a date with Cora? I didn't even think he liked her!

Is that why he's been avoiding me?

I look at the Christmas lights shining above my favorite restaurant, I squint through the window as I see a familiar brown quiff.

Stiles is holding her hands laughing, I feel my body stiffen I feel my curls blow into my face from the harsh wind.

Stiles looks up and catches my eye making me instantly shake my head and walk away quickly, I close my eyes a tear falling down my face.

I almost feel ashamed that I'm crying but something flashes through my mind, Stiles said I looked really beautiful when I cried and I shouldn't care what people think.

I wipe my cheeks.

Why am I upset?

Stiles loved me! I was the one who was always interested in someone else.

I let out a loud breath, I slowly turn around realizing I was that worried about Stiles seeing me I went the wrong way.

Once I turn around I see Stiles stood there panting wearing a dark blue button up shirt and black skinny jeans.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I didn't know you were in there"

"Then why we're you staring?"

I open my mouth but reclose it, why was I staring "I...I don't know"

Stiles kicks the ground angrily "I was just getting over you! Did you sense it? So you decided to torture me?"

I look at him in disbelief "What? Of course not!"

"Then Lyd please leave me alone" The brunette pleads desperately.

I feel tears welling up at the brim of my eyes "If that's what you want, then fine!"

"Of course It's not what I want Lydia, I wanted for us to be that perfect combination I always use to go on about"

I look down "I didn't know you meant us"

Stiles scoffs "I thought you were the genius"

"Not with all this love crap!" I snap.

"It doesn't matter I need to get over you, do you realize how painful it is just seeing you?!"

"I'm so sorry" I say my voice cracking.

"Lydia Jayne Martin I've been in love with you since the third grade but you just saw me as some annoying ADHD geeky goofball who's prone to panic attacks"

"Stiles..-"

"Let me finish!" Stiles says cutting me of "I even saved your life when Peter attacked you and then you saved my life I thought you felt something but no you never did"

And couple of tears fall down my cheeks "What if one morning I woke up and felt something"

"It doesn't matter now you broke me Lydia Martin, you broke what was already broken" Stiles says his voice cracking.

I feel sobs coming from my shaking form "I'm so sorry!"

The tall boys face softens "Lyd don't cry" He says stepping closer rubbing my shoulder.

"Stop being so nice to me! I broke YOU" I cry.

I hear a bell and look up and see Cora stood there with confusion written on her face.

I fake a smile "Thanks Stiles! Get back to your date" I say grabbing him into a tight hug I cry into his shoulder "Take care, please do"

Stiles nods "You too?"

I fake another smile before walking past them tears falling down my face, my throat burns.

I'm such an idiot!

Nobody will love me the way Stiles Stilinski did.

I wipe my face trying to control my breathing but it was to painful.

The world speeds up and spins fastly.

I fall on my knees, "OW!" I choke out, I try to slow my breathing but I CAN'T!

I feel a pair of warm lips on mine, my breathing slow downs I open my eyes and see Stiles stood there.

"Someone told me that holding your breath stops a panic attack so when I kissed you, you held your breath"

I smile thinking of the memory he's referring to "I did?"

Stiles smiles "Yes you did"

I look at him again before capturing his lips making him topple on his back, we pull apart after 3 minutes we breath heavily.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I got worried plus Cora told me she wanted advice on how to ask out Issac"

I giggle slightly "You got rejected my friend"

"I always get rejected"

I climb off Stiles "Ask me"

"Huh?"

"Ask me to go on a date"

"Oh-Kay? Lydia will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

I laugh and cradle his face in my hands "Yes"

Stiles jumps up and dances pumping his fist in the air "I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH LYDIA MARTIN!"

I laugh uncontrollably, I stand up.

Stiles pulls out his Ipod and gives me and himself a earplug each, the song 'Ships in the night' by Mat Kearney comes on.

"May I?" Stiles asks holding my waist I nod as we sway from side to side.

"I'm tired of passing you by" I say softly looking up at Stiles who kisses my forehead gently I close my eyes slowly.


End file.
